


Soulmate

by Lili93Rosen



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Klefan, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen
Summary: Ao contrário do que Stefan fora levado a acreditar, 1920 não fora de facto a primeira vez que se cruzara com a Família Original. Há muito que Klaus Mikaelson descobrira a existência de Stefan Salvatore.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Stefan Salvatore
Kudos: 5





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Soulmate - English Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536005) by [Lili93Rosen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili93Rosen/pseuds/Lili93Rosen)



> Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries é propriedade de Kevin Williamson e Julie Plec, bem como de L. J. Smith.
> 
> Beta: Queen of Doom

**Soulmate**

Toda a gente sabe que uma boa história começa com o famoso “Era uma vez…”, mas esta dista muito de ser um conto de fadas.

Algumas pessoas diriam que reúne elementos comuns a histórias de terror…

Tem um lobo mau e um “capuchinho vermelho”, mas como já disse antes, este não é um conto de fadas.

oOo

Há muito, muito tempo atrás… Quase um milénio para sermos mais precisos, uma bruxa criou um feitiço que transformou toda a sua família em criaturas das trevas.

Quando os filhos da bruxa abriram os olhos pela primeira vez após a transição, depararam-se com umas estranhas marcas na sua pele, antes imaculada.

As marcas eram apenas duas letras e nenhum membro da família partilhava os mesmos caracteres.

Rebecca observou com curiosidade a marca presente no seu antebraço, “MG”.

Uma romântica incurável… Rebecca não foi a primeira a encontrar o dono das iniciais, mas sim a entender o significado das letras, sendo também, no entanto, a primeira a vivenciar o sofrimento que estas podiam outorgar.

Marcellus Gerard, fora o seu grande amor e alma gémea… e fora exatamente por essa razão, que a sua traição a magoara tanto. Este havia preferido Klaus e a imortalidade que este lhe oferecia, ao invés do seu amor.

oOo

Klaus fizera pouco da odisseia de amor de Rebecca, até ao dia em que voltara a colocar os olhos cima de um jovem vampiro, praticamente um bebé a última vez que o vira, junto à sua detestável criadora, séculos antes, Stefan Salvatore.

Infelizmente, a felicidade de descobrir a sua alma gémea foi efémera, pois no peitoral esquerdo, acima do coração, aparecia não uma, mas sim duas marcas, duas almas gémeas.

Nunca que Klaus adivinharia que o ultra super hiper mega raro fenómeno da alma gémea dual, era real e muito menos, que o seu amado seria portador do suposto mito.

O “SS” no seu abdómen queimava perante a mera visão do “NM” no peitoral de Stefan, quase como se as marcas cantassem uma para a outra, felizes por encontrarem os seus pares. No entanto, a visão da segunda marca, causava-lhe uma estranha sensação para ele desconhecida… sentia que o seu coração se congelava e quebrava em milhares de pequenos e brilhantes cristais.

Klaus nunca havia sido adepto a gestos de amabilidade, muito menos à partilha dos seus tesouros. Pois era isso que uma alma gémea era… um tesouro único e irrepetível ou assim era suposto ser.

Ainda assim, Niklaus fez o seu melhor e tentou ignorar o nó na sua garganta e desfrutar da vida com o seu amado, mas sempre que via a segunda marca, algo se quebrava no seu interior e a sua mente corrupta era inundada por intenções retorcidas, de encontrar o ladrão que roubaria um dia, o seu precioso tesouro, e torturá-lo arduamente, até o fazer implorar pela morte.

oOo

A primeira vez que consumaram o seu amor, Klaus havia tomado Stefan pelas costas, recusando-se veementemente a pousar os olhos nas iniciais de outra pessoa, na pele do jovem vampiro, enquanto reclamava o seu corpo e alma.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, a possessividade de Niklaus escalou de forma drástica e quase preocupante.

Elijah tentou abrir-lhe os olhos, dizendo que se não se aprendesse a controlar, terminaria por perder o que mais desejava proteger… o amor de Stefan. No entanto, este ignorou-o, como já era habitual, compelindo os “rivais amorosos”, que se atravessavam no seu caminho, enviando-os assim para o outro lado do mundo, e em casos extremos rumo à própria morte.

Não demorou muito tempo, para que Stefan começasse a notar a forma como os seus amigos se iam afastando de si, passando a deixá-lo de lado quando saíam para se divertirem pela noite adentro.

Logo uma rotina se instalou na vida do casal…

Klaus metia a pata e Stefan, carinhosamente, chamava-lhe a atenção, querendo corrigir os modos do vampiro original e poder dessa forma recuperar um pouco da liberdade que este lhe roubara… Mas, as coisas nunca corriam como este desejava, e uma nova discussão acesa se iniciava entre ambos. Sem saber como remediar a situação, Klaus recorria ao seu último recurso, apagava a memória de Stefan, levando-o a esquecer o motivo da briga e por vezes até mesmo algumas pessoas indesejadas.

Com cada vez com mais espaços em branco na sua memória, Stefan confrontou Klaus e optou por abandoná-lo.

Obviamente Klaus não aceitou bem o término, e perseguiu o jovem vampiro ao longo de várias cidades, até o encurralar, por fim, em New York e compelindo-o a esquecer como se tinham conhecido e tornado amantes. Dessa forma poderia começar do início, virar a página e regressar ao branco imaculado, que era agora a sua imagem na mente de Stefan.

Este ciclo vicioso durou décadas sem fim, formando um relacionamento, que só podia ser considerado, pouco saudável e até mesmo obsessivo.

oOo

Estavam agora no século XXI em plena Mystic Falls…

Klaus viu Stefan do outro lado da rua junto à pessoa que odiara durante tanto tempo, mesmo sem a conhecer.

— Bom, penso que está na hora de me apresentar — murmurou o vampiro original com um sorriso predador.

Stefan logo estaria onde pertencia, nos seus braços, e a mosca desprezível, que teimava em zumbir à volta do seu amado, logo desaparecia, mas antes devia cumprir o seu dever e restaurá-lo à sua natureza híbrida.

Elena Gilbert nem podia começar a imaginar o mal que pairava sobre a sua existência.

oOo

Após décadas a cometer sempre os mesmos erros, Niklaus ainda não aprendera a lição e Stefan, ainda permanecia na santa ignorância, sem mesmo saber que a sua vida fora reescrita vezes sem conta, por uma das suas almas gémeas.

Será que este círculo vicioso alguma vez cessará!?


End file.
